Code: Predator
by Overrunner
Summary: This is what happened after Royce and Isabelle survived, except its a few hunting seasons later (for predators) and now, a couple of the Lyoko warriors are there with some other people. Can this group of nine (I counted all of them in the movie) survive these 3 extra-terrestrial's on a planet they don't know? Or will they perish.
1. Chapter 1

Wind howled and whistled.

In the sky, it was peaceful, all was calm. Until a shape started falling.

This shape was wearing a black suit, and a white shirt with some nice shoes. Secret service. So what was he doing falling from the sky?

He was unconscious as he fell. He had a standard military parachute on and yet there was a unknown little device on there, octangular in nature.

Finally this unlucky man awoke only to let out a horrified scream of fear as he saw the incoming land. He had parachuted in Paris, France when he was 17 so he kinda remembered when he had on a parachute. Reaching for the hook to eject the parachute, he noticed it was replaced by the device and screamed as he couldn't eject what would save his life.

The device let out a loud whine and the parachute ejected.

Having been 15 feet from the trees, he slammed through the branches and crashed to the ground below.

Slowly his vision went dark and he fell into unconsciousness.

This man was Ulrich Stern, and little did he know, he would have the fight of his life.

**So how is it? I mean really? I thought up this idea and so I put it online. I edited my paper drastically and I want whoever reads this opinion. And if you don't know who Ulrich Stern is; look up Code Lyoko. Thank you and goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you like the story Aelitawhiteboy.**

Slowly, the man started to wake up from the impact of the ground. Placing his hands down, he pushed so he could get onto his knees.

When he was in the preferred position, he checked his suit. It was shredded by the branches. What remained intact was his shoes, his HK MP5 and his Sig P229. Looking around he saw only bushes and trees by a wide margin.

It was lovely in anyone's point of view.

Suddenly though that loveliness didn't seem so lovely when bullets started tearing up the ground.

Diving for the nearest tree, he looked out to see nothing there.

Grunting he jumped out and fired off a few rounds from his MP5 before hiding again.

"Marine!" Someone called from the bushes.

"Secret Service." He called back.

"Have to say, your aim is pretty good for a fancy bodyguard." The man said again before walking out of the bushes.

"Yours isn't that bad either." He replied.

"I'm Sergeant Carl. Carl Strainer. 4th division, 25th Marines, 2nd battalion." Carl introduced.

"Ulrich stern. Uniformed White house protection." Ulrich said, shaking his hand.

"I'll say. Did you arrive the same as me? Parachute?" Carl asked.

"Yeah. But I was at home when this white-" Ulrich started.

"White light. I was Louisiana. But then I woke up falling from the sky." Carl explained.

"Same here." Some one said.

Ulrich brought his MP5 at the ready, rapidly checking from left to right, searching for a target.

Carl himself, raised his M249, a standard Marine Light machine gun that packed-a-punch.

"Show yourself!" Ulrich snapped.

"Come on Ulrich, are you really going to shoot an old friend?" Someone asked.

"Aelita?" Ulrich asked. "I can't believe it! Its is you!" He said and walked forward.

**(Sorry for the major edit but I don't have time and I really want to save this for chapter 5. Right now I want to get the last 3 characters done. If anyone wants to post their review with _ONE_ character I'll gladly accept that character. And I may add a person who survived for several seasons also.)**


	3. Common relations

**(Sorry about the last chapter. I know this ones bullshit and it's short but I need to finish this one and reedit chapter 2. Thank you.)**

Two people grunted as they fought. One of which was a black vest, coat and pants with a gas mask on while the other had on a black vest wearing navy blue pants and a shirt and had on a black riot helmet with a clear visor. Finally someone in forest came out wearing forest camo coat and pants wearing a forest camo Boonie hat and makeup picked both of them up and put a hand on their chests.

"Hey, break it up. Alright we have enough trouble without trying to kill each other." He said, turning to each of them. "I know you can understand me seeing as your SAS. You on the other hand, might be difficult." He said, turning to the GIGN operative.

"I speak English American." The GIGN operative said.

"Now why are you two trying to kill each other?" The SEAL asked.

"I was tackled from behind and then we went at it. We didn't know each other." The SAS man said.

"Of course. How could I have missed that part. Why don't we introduce ourselves before we start killing each other. I'm John Walker. Navy SEAL." John said, shaking their hands.

"Jeanne Gonyea. French GIGN." Jeanne greeted, a new friendly attitude towards the SEAL.

"Sean Carson. British SAS." Sean also greeted, attitude no different than the GIGN's.

"Now, since it's obvious that all three of us are from different countries, it may be possible that there are others here." John pointed out.

"So where do we go?" Jeanne asked.

"What would you do?" John asked back.

"Higher ground." Sean pointed.

John and Jeanne looked and they saw three figures climbing up in the distance.

**(Once more I am sorry and will update Chapter 2)**


End file.
